Story: Die dunklen Gmbs 3 "Das vereinte Böse"
Erzähler: Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag in den Gmbs,es ist sonnig,windstil und Ninja des Bösen frei. Matheprofessor111: Was für ein schöner Tag.Flower DisneCars: Sogar sv ist nett zu Samukai Whistling Erzähler: Plötzlich hört man einen Schrei aus den Modturm.Die User rennen schnell hin... Mat: Was ist los?Thinking MiaKittyMoon: Irrational Segual wurde entführt!Nervous Disc: WAS?Surprised Sv: Wer war das?Thinking MKM: Keine Ahnung sie war plötzlich weg.Nervous steggo555: Ich würde mich nicht wundern wenn ein alter bekannter dahinter steckt Light bulb Mat: Du meinst doch nicht etwa...Surprised steggo: Oh doch....Don't tell anyone Mat: Cheatcodes?Surprised steggo: nein ich meinte Rpfreund2014 Frustrated Mat: ups Nervous Disc: Wir müssen ihn finden! Ban hammer ?: Versucht es doch!Sarcastic Alle: Werbist du?Surprised Clone: Er trägt ein Mantel wie der... Surprised Mat: alle sofort in Deckung!Surprised ?: Der Emperator?Wo?Nervous Disc: okay das ist nicht der Emperator Smile steggo: aber wer bist du dann?Eye roll ?: Ihr kennt mich nicht persöhnlich habt aber shon von mir gehört und ich bin ein User.Sarcastic Disc: mmm.......Thinking Mat: Wer könntest du wohl sein?Thinking steggo: Bist du etwa.... CHEATCODES?Surprised ?: Nein Sarcastic Clone: mmm.....Thinking ?: Noch nie was von MrUnbekannt21 gehört? Crying Alle: Nein Embarrassed MrUnbekannt21: Ich geh Crying MKM: Leute ich bin DIE LETZTE! Nervous Mat: Dann war der nur ne ablenkung! Surprised Erzähler: Die user schalten den Fernseher an... Sv4465 (im Fernsehen) : 2 Millinon Zuschauer am Tag, sehr viel Geld,doch ich will noch meh aber ich kann nicht singen,zum Glück habe ich ein Team,im Texte schreiben bin ich auch voll schlecht,nananananana echt kauft euch jetzt diesen schlecht gemachten Song auf Legotunes denn ich will mega reich sein,reich sein,reich sein,mega reich sein,reich sein,reich sein,mega reich sein,LEGO tunen ist super in man,in man,super in man Money Joking MKM: Das kommt davon wenn keine Mods da sind Joking Mat: Wenn Rpfreund oder Cheatcodes mitbekommt das keine Mods da sind, sind wir dran Nervous sv (im Fernsehen) : Willkommen zu den SvNews kurz SvN Smile MKM: Vielleicht lenken uns die News ab Smile Sv (Fernsehen) : Unbekannte greifen an.MrUnbekannt21 ist unschuldig. Smile Alle: WAS?Surprised * sv kommt* MKM: VERTEIDIGT DAS FORUM!Ban hammer Disc: Ich und Mat veschwinden mit MKM als letzte Moderatorin. Sleepy Sv: Ich beschütze Das Geld Money Samukai: Und ich werde gegen euch kämpfen Frustrated * wirft Dolche auf die User* MKM: VORSICHT!Nervous Sv: Haha du hast uns verfhlt! Sarcastic Samukai: Nicht alle!Sarcastic Disc: MAT! Surprised MKM: Bringen wir ihn schnell ins krankenhaus! Light bulb ?: NICHTS DA!Angry Steggo: We bist du? Thinking ?: Ich bin.... *tromelwirbel* Sv: Wieso hast du ne Trommel? Confused Samukai: Wieso nicht? Laughing ?: Hey!Angry MKM: fahr fort!Wink ?: Cheatcodes! Cool MKM: Ich dachte du wärst gebannt!Surprised CheatCodes: Und die anderen unbeknnten sind meine Doppler. Sarcastic Disc: Wir sind in der unterzahl!Nervous ?: Und kennt ihr mich noch?Sarcastic alle: RPFREUND2014! Surprised Ninja des Bösen: Und die Ninja des Bösen Cool sv: Wenn ich nicht gegen euch kämpfe kann ich dann aus dem Forum fliehen? Light bulb MKM: SV!!Frustrated sv: na gut dann werde ich eben lieber Rp gehorchen oder sterben.. Crying Rp14: Wir wollen euch nicht töten Wink *steggo bringt heimlich Mat zum Kranken haus* Artzt: Mat ist bald wieder gesund Wink steggo: Gut.Das ird die anderen freuen. Happy Artzt: Gut das du dich rausgeschlichen hattest. Rpfreund: Rückt MKM raus und euch wird nichts passieren! Angry *richtet Guakamolen Pistole auf User* Disc: Niemals! Angry *Ninja des bösen schießen auf ihn* Disc: ich kann mich nicht bewegen!Nervous Rpfreund: Bist du jetzt wohl leise? Frustrated Disc: Nö!Frustrated *Rpfreund verschließt den Mund mit Guakamole* Disc: mmmmmmhmhmhmhmhmSick Rpfreund: Sei leise oder deine Nase wird auch mit Guakamoile gefüllt! Angry sv: Kann es sein das er aggressiver ist als Früher? Confused Rpfreund: NEIN,ICH BIN DIE RUHE SELBST! Joking sv: ok Disappointed Cheatcodes: Zurück zum Thema! Angry Rpfreund: Rückt ihr jetzt MKM raus? Frustrated Clone5050: Nein! Angry * richtet Handschellenkanone auf Rpfreund* *Ninja des Bösen und Cheatcodes mit seinen Gefolgsleuten richten ihre Waffen auf Clone* Clone5050: Wieso will ich immer den Helden spielen? Nervous *rpfreund entführt MKM* stego: Du hast was du wolltest jetzt verschwinde! Angry Rpfreund: ich habe fast alles!Sarcastic *Ninja des Bösen schnappen sich alle banhammer* Rpfreund: Ich muss die noch ausprobieren!Light bulb stego: an wen? Thinking Rpfreund: an dich! Sarcastic stego: NEEEEEEIN! * Rpfreund verbannt stego* Rpfreund: Muhahahaha! Happy * Ninja des Bösen und Chatcodes mit seinen Leuten fahren weg* Rpfreund (telefoniert): Du kannst los legenSarcastic Clone5050: mit wen hat er telofoniert? Thinking Clone5063: ACHTUNG!Sleepy *Tie Jäger Bomber kommen angeflogen* stego: Wir müssen sie aufhalten! Angry sv: Und wie?Mit Luft? Sad Clone5063. Wir können die Rebellen rufen! Light bulb Darth Vader: Nichts da! Angry Yoda: Da etwas! Brick green * Yoda und Vader haben ein Lichtschwertduell* Clone5050: Schnell wir brauchen verstärkung! Light bulb Yoda: die gerufen bereits ich habe Wink * X-Wings kommen angeflogen* Han: zeigen wir es dem Imperium! Happy Kylo Ren: Erste Ordnung!ATTACKE! Angry Darth Vader: wer bist denn du? Confused Kylo: Großvater! Happy Darth Vader: Du bist Lukes Sohn? Confused Kylo: Nein! Han und Leias! Angel Darth Vader: das erklärt schon einiges.... Joking Han: Das haben wir gehört! Frustrated Kylo: Ich bin dein größter Fan! Angel Vader: Bist du das? Thinking Kylo: Ja! hast du nicht den Trailer zu "LEGO Star Wars das erawachen der Macht gesehen"? Surprised Vader: Nein,Ich interessiere mich nicht für Musik. Smile Kylo: Das ist ein Videospiel! Face palm Vader: Oh... Embarrassed Phasma: sir wir sind denen unterlegen! Nervous Kylo: wie das? Surprised Phasma: als sie mit Vader geredet haben hat Yoda die Chance genutzt unsere Truppen zu besiegen Sleepy Vader: wie viele sind noch übrig? Surprised Phasma: Nur wir 3 und 3 Tie Jäger am Ende der Stadt Nervous Vader: dylo Ben ...Surprised Kylo: es ´heißt Kylo Ren! Angry Vader: Wia cuh immer.aber das wichtige; DU BIST SCHULD! Angry Kylo: ich sollte mir einen neuen Job suchen, Nervous * Kylo,Vader und Phasma fliehen* stego: Das war lustig das Impoerium zu besiegen Happy Clone5063: Rpfreund & cheatcodes arbeiten also mit dem Imperium und der ersten Ordnung zusammen Thinking stego: ich glaube es wird Zeit mal im Weltall nachzuschauen.Light bulb Disc: Aber wie kommen wir dahin? Thinking Clone5050: Ich glaube wir sollten zuerst das Team vergrößern Light bulb LegoForumUser: LFU zu diensten!Smile sv: Wenn alle User aus dem nichts auftauchen wird das einfach. Happy HappyNinjaGirl01: Happy meldet sich zum Dienst! Smile ToaNuparu2007: maku meldet sich zum Dienst! Smile Batman: Ich bin Batman Sleepy Clone5050: Das reicht als Team. Happy sv: Batman,können wir deine Rakete benutzen? Thinking Batman: Nur wenn ich die Musik entscheiden darf. Sarcastic sv: dann nei... Sleepy Happy. deal! Smile *Happy und Batman schütteln die Hände* Maku: Dann auf zur Bathöhle! Happy *man sieht das Batman zeichen* Computer: 3....2.......1...ZÜNDUNG! Disappointed Alle:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Surprised Batman: BBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN Joking Maku: Und was jetzt? Thinking Batman: wir fliegen zur tsar Killer Base was noch dauern kann. Nerd Clone5050: Das heißt abwarten und Kaffee trinken wie z.b. der aus meinen Cafe. Wink *Clone5603 trinkt Cafe* Batman: Aber bloß nichts verschütten sonst landen wir auf diesem Sandkasten namens Jakku Angry Clone5603: ok Smile *Clone5603 verschüttet Kaffee* User: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Surprised Batman: BBBBAAAAATTTTTTTTTMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN Surprised * Rakte stürtzt auf dem rasenden Falken ab* Rey: na Toll womit sollen wir jetzt fliehen? Frustrated *Rey rennt mit Finn und BB8 weg* Happy: Immerhin ist die erste Ordnung hier also so falsch sind wir nicht Happy Maku: Wie kannst du immer alles positiv sehen? Thinking Happy: ich heiße doch Happy. Wink LFU: Zum Glück hast du dich nicht AngryNinjaGirl01 gennant Happy Disc: aber wie kommen wir zur Star Killer Base um Rp und Cheatcodes aufzuhalten? Thinking stego: Schade das der Doktor nicht random Auftaucht Sad * Man hört die TARDIS* sv: Manchmal muss man halt seine Wünsche laut ausprechen Smile Der (12.)Doktor: Ich bin ... Sleepy Batman: der Doktor jaja Sleepy Doktor: Hey Batman, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen. Happy (TLM) Batman: Nein ich bin Batman! Angry Batman: Ich bin Batman! Angry Clone5050: Wie ist der TLM Batman überhaupt hierher gekommen? Thinking * Rasender Falke (TLM) nimmt (TLM) Batman wieder mit* Finn: na toll der ist auch weg Frustrated *Finn rennt weiter* Doktor: Batman was macht ihr den hier? Thinking Batman: Wir wollen Bösewichte aufhalten Cool Doktor: So wie Lord Vortch? Thinking Disc: Nein, noch ... Sleepy Happy: viel schlimmer! Nervous sv: Happy wieso redest du immer da... Sleepy Happy, Doktor, Können sie uns helfen? Thinking Doktor: Ich bin der Doktor. Sarcastic Clone5050: also ja? Happy Doktor ich kann es versuchen Wink clone5603: also fliegen wir mit der TARDIS? Happy Doktor: Gleich nachdem ich euer Chaos beseitigt habe Wink Batman: Was für ein Chaos? Thinking Doktor: Der Mellenium Falke hätte dieses System eigentlich schon lange verlassen müssen. Nerd Clone5050: stimmt. Light bulb *Der Doktor repariert den Falken und Rey,Finn & BB-8 fliehen* Sturmtruppler: Da sind ihre Verbündeten! Angry Doktor: Schnell in die TARDIS! Nervous *TARDIS verschwindet* Doktor: In einer Minjte sind wir da. Clock Disc: Gut. Happy Maku: Könnten sie unsere Waffen verbessern? Thinking Doktor: Klar Smile *verbessert Waffen* Doktor: Und nimmt diese T-shirts. Wink LFU: Wieso müssen wir T-shirts mit ihrem Gesicht tragen? Thinking Doktor: Das sind Tarn-T-shirts. Wink Clone5063: Heißt das wir werden wie Sturmtruppen aussehen? Happy *Tardis Landet auf der Starkiller Base* Clone5050: jetzt müssen wir noch Rpfreund & Cheatcodes finden! Smile Clone5050: Jetzt müsen wir nur noch Rpfreund & Cheatcodes finden,aufhalten und unseren Sieg feiern! Smile Disc: Kinderspiel.Sarcastic *Disc wird in einen Schleimblock gefangen* Disc: mmmmmmhhhh...Don't tell anyone Rpfreund: Immernoch ein Kinderspiel? Sarcastic *Clone5603 richtet Handschellenkanone auf Rp* Rpfreund: Das wird dir nichts nützten.Sarcastic *Cheatscodes bannt Clone5603 von hinten* Guten: CLONE!Surprised Disc: MMMM! Don't tell anyone Clone5050: Ich bin noch da, ihr wisst schon! Wink Rpfreund: Fesselt die guten User und sv! Angry *Ninja des Bösen fesseln die guten User und sv* Happy: Sag mit x das war wohl nix. Sleepy LFU: Kluge Sprüche hilft uns nicht weiter. Angry Erzähler: Währenddessen bei Rpfreund.... Rpfreund: Schon bald geht unser Plan auf! Smile Kylo Ren: Und dann herrscht die erste Ordnung über die Galaxis. Happy Ultra-Böse: Und dann werde ich über Ninjago herrschen! Happy Scorm: Und ich über Chima! Happy Jestro: Und ich über Knighton! Happy Loki: Und ich über Asgard! Happy Lex Luthor: Und ich über die Welt! Happy Rpfreund: Geduld. Ihr kommt alle dran Wink *Die Bösewichte verlassen den Raum* Cheatcodes: Du willst doch nicht wirklich alle ihre Herrschaft geben? Confused Rpfreund: Natürlich nicht! Wink Cheatcodes: Was machst du dann mit ihnen? Thinking Rpfreund: Das selbe als Batman und Co. mit Lord Vortech gemacht haben Wink Cheatcodes: Gute Idee! Light bulb Beide: MUHAHAHA Disc: mmmmmmhhhhhhh! Don't tell anyone LFU: Wir verstehen nichts!Nervous sv: Lass mich mal versuchen! Sleepy Happy: ok Smile sv: sv soll mein gesamtes Vermögen bekommen wenn ich für immer nicht reden kann. Sleepy Disc: mmmmmhhhhh!!!!AngryDon't tell anyone sv: Und Samukai muss sv sehr viel Kodus zahlen! Sleepy Disc: MMHH!!!!!AngryDon't tell anyoneAngryDon't tell anyone sv: achso, Und... Surprised LFU: Sei einfach leise sv! Angry Clone: mein alter Account.ist weg! Crying Doktor: armer Clone! Sad Clone: Jetzt bin ich nicht mehr Rank 14! Buhuhhu! Crying Batman: Mich nervt er nur! Angry LFU: Lass Clone doch! Angry Batman: ok ok... Frustrated ?: Hört auf euch zu streiten!!! Angry Alle: BWer bist? Confused ?: Ein alter Bekannter und nein ich bin nicht MrUnbekannt21!Wink MrUnbekannt21: Weil ich ja auch hier bin! Angry ?: Ich weiß aber wie wir Rpfreund aufhalten können! Wink Disc: mmmhhhh? SurprisedDon't tell anyone ?: Hat keiner Wasser dabei um ihn vom schleim zu befreien? Disappointed Happy: Ich hab Wasser dabei! Happy ?: Gut dann befrei ihn vom Schleim! Smile *Happy befreit Disc vom Schleim* Disc: Und jetzt lasst uns ausbrechen! Smile LFU: Und wie? Confused Disc: Batman, benutze deinen Enterhaken! Wink Batman: Niemand sagt was ich zu tun habe! Angry Disc: ok ok.... Surprised Batman: Ich hab eine Idee! Light bulb Happy: Und die wäre? Happy Batman: ich benutzte meinen enterhaken! Light bulb Doktor: Wow Batman! Du hast ja die besten Ideen! Thumbs up Disc: Das war doch meine Idee! Angry sv: sei leise! Angry *Batman benutzt seinen Enterhaken zum fliehen und befreit die anderen* ?: Ich weiß wo Rpfreund ist! Folgt mir! Wink Rpfreund: Kylo, Greif gleich nicht Han Solo an sondern das Mädchen! Wink Kylo Ren: Okay, und was machst du? Thinking Rpfreund: Ich kümmere mich um andere Sachen Don't tell anyone Kylo Ren: Okay. Smile * Die guten User gehen zu Kylo Ren* Clone: Rpfreund will dich aus dem weg räumen! Nervous Disc: Wenn du nicht deinen Vater angreifst bist du tot! Nervous Kylo Ren: Wieso seid ihr euch da so sicher? Thinking Batman: Wir haben ein Gespräch belauscht! Nervous Kylo Ren: WAS? DIESER BETRÜGER! Angry sv: Ich oder Rpfreund? Laughing Kylo Ren: Wenn ich wieder da bin kann er was erleben! Angry Kategorie:Lego Forum